Batalla perdida
by DayiFabi
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro no sólo había perdido la batalla contra Aizen. Se había dado cuenta -muy tarde- de lo que realmente había perdido, aún así... aprendió un detalle que era obvio para los ojos de los demás, pero para él había pasado desapercibido. ["Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos."]


_**¡Los extrañaba mucho, perdónenme! Es por eso que subí este...One shot/Drabble, Es corto, pero espero les guste... ¿La razón? Soy masoquista y reviví el momento de la batalla por Karakura. Sí, esa es la razón. **_

_**Bleach no me pertenece, sino... ¡El malnacido de Aizen ya estuviera muerto, no encarcelado! Q.Q**_

* * *

Ya está. Le habían vencido.

O eso fue lo que creyó el capitán de la décima división junto a sus camaradas. Ya podían saborear la victoria, le habían dado la vuelta al asunto y, por fin, la pesadilla había acabado.

Ahora todos podrían reestablecer sus vidas como lo eran anteriormente. Ya no habría sufrimiento ni lágrimas…

Hundió con aún más vigor su espada en el moribundo cuerpo de Aizen. Se aseguró poner todo el odio y resentimiento en esa estocada, quería que ese maldito pagara por todo el dolor que causó a él, a toda la Sociedad de Almas, y más que nada a Hinamori. _Por ella…_

Aizen Sousuke intenta tomar la espada incrustada en su pecho, alzando su mano temblorosa. Por primera vez se le veía con una faceta de incredulidad. Su último intento de seguir con vida para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas…

Pero ya era tarde. Hitsugaya le había clavado la espada de una manera mortal, que ahora estaba seguro. No saldría con vida de ésta. Y al final pareció darse por vencido, pues la mano que momentos antes intentaba librarle de la muerte, se desplomó sin vida en el aire.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el campo de batalla. Los rostros de todos ahí presentes eran indescifrables, como si estuviesen haciéndose a la grata idea de que por fin la estúpida guerra había llegado a su fin. Ya no más dolor.

Por un segundo, el capitán más joven pudo suspirar tranquilo. Había asesinado con sus propias manos a aquel que había causado tanto sufrimiento a su protegida. No podía pedir más…

Sin embargo, un grito desgarrador e impotente proveniente del shinigami sustituto, que había optado por observar para ver qué rumbo tomaba aquella batalla, fue la alarma que hizo todos despertaran de la maldita ilusión en la que se encontraban. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho… A veces es mejor vivir en una mentira que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

-¡…QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! – Fueron las palabras llenas de desesperación de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y en ese preciso instante, fue ahí cuando lo vio. En un ínfimo parpadeo volvió a la realidad y abrió sus ojos de par en par, con dolor, sin darle crédito a lo que veía. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Por momentos su alma se despojó de su cuerpo y el corazón dejó de latir.

Con incredulidad, siguió con la mirada el camino de su espada, que aún estaba incrustada en un cuerpo moribundo, sí. Pero no era el de Aizen. A quien él, Hitsugaya Toushiro acababa de apuñalar a muerte era…

-¿Hina…mori? – Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

No podía ser cierto. Aquello no podía estar pasando realmente, ¿Cierto?

Su mente estuvo en blanco por cuestión de milisegundos. Para finalmente sentir cómo un montón de pensamientos golpeaban con fiereza su cabeza, y su rostro se deformó a uno de horror y dolor puro.

No era ninguna mentira. Él realmente había atacado a su protegida. Hinamori Momo.

El joven tomó a la chica en sus brazos, y descendió lentamente hasta cualquier lugar, a eso se le restaba importancia.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Hinamori estaba al borde de la muerte, lo podía apreciar en sus orbes que alguna vez llegaron a tener el brillo de la vida, pero ahora no eran más que dos pozos sin fondo. Aún con todo esto, la teniente juntó las pocas energías que le quedaban, y habló, para desgracia de Hitsugaya.

-Shiro…chan… - Las palabras parecían querer desaparecer con el aire. Como si fuese un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, la voz de la joven melocotón era a penas audible. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, él las oía a la perfección en un rincón de su alma. Sus ojos turquesa parecían salirse de sus órbitas, con terror a escuchar lo último. - ¿Por…qué…?

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Algo dentro de él se rompió, no supo explicar qué fue. Un dolor y presión en su pecho imposible de describir le golpeó con furia y todo pareció ser oscuridad. Y lo que se había destrozado, sabía que ya no tenía forma de ser reparado. Por un insignificante segundo, todo en su ser se redujo a simple y llana soledad.

Pero después, todo esa tristeza dejó paso a la ira. Una cólera que nunca había sentido antes, y aún con dolor puro reflejado en su rostro, dejó que ese sentimiento se apoderara de él sin remedio.

Dejó ver todo lo que su ser llevaba dentro en un dolorido aullido, que estremeció a toda la falsa Karakura y a los guerreros ahí presentes. Un grito que por sí solo llevaba tras de sí promesas olvidadas, recuerdos del pasado y la tristeza de ningún futuro.

-¡Espere, capitán Hitsugaya…!

Él no los escuchaba. Se abalanzó hacia Aizen Sousuke, con fervor. Algo le estaba dominando dentro de sí y no podía, ni quería parar. Lágrimas silenciosas nacían en sus orbes y se perdían en el aire, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Ahora lo único que podía pensar y veía con claridad, era que aquel hombre le había engañado y asesinado a la persona más importante en su vida.

_Lo iba a matar._

-Estás lleno de aberturas.

Quizá fuera cierto. En un segundo pudo ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, y el joven se sorprendió al darse cuenta, con tristeza, que en la mayoría de esos recuerdos ella estaba a su lado.

_Hinamori…_

¿A quién iba a engañar? A fin de cuentas, había sido su persona quien la había atacado a muerte. Él y nadie más, por su debilidad. Más de una vez se juró proteger a esa chica que había despertado en él un indescifrable sentir, y era irónico que iba a morir a causa de él.

_Había matado a la persona más importante en su vida._

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que era claro, pero siempre había pasado desapercibido. Se había cegado con la necesidad de querer protegerla, que había ignorado lo más importante.

La razón de proteger a Hinamori… la razón por la cual él daría su vida sin chistar si se trataba de ella… era que…

_Él amaba a la teniente durazno desde que se había topado con su mirada feliz y radiante._

Sintió impotencia. Venía dándose cuenta ahora que era muy tarde, ahora que había sido él quien le había arrebatado la vida a fin de cuentas. Nada tenía sentido para él, y se alegró de que Aizen le hubiera atacado a muerte en esos momentos. Sin su razón para seguir existiendo, él se reducía a nada, así de simple. Una vez que pierdes tu cometido en la vida, aquello que siempre anhelaste ser… ¿Qué eres?

_Nada._

Había perdido la batalla. Y no sólo se refería a la que se llevaba contra Aizen. No, había perdido todo lo que alguna vez le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, lo único y más importante que tenía, y eso era lo más decepcionante y trágico del asunto. En cambio, gracias a su estupidez y a esa batalla perdida, había aprendido algo de suma importancia, aunque ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello por obvias razones.

_Tras perder esa batalla, se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo amó a una sola persona que ahora moriría por su culpa._

Y las palabras carentes de sentimiento alguno provenientes de Aizen Sousuke, fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumirse en la oscuridad y soledad.

* * *

_"Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos." -Paulo Coelho._

* * *

_**Oh, yo y mis fics deprimentes... ¡No es mi culpa! Ya dije que soy masoquista y vi esa escena nuevamente, y después leí en internet esa frase y pues... ¡PAM! ¡Fue como una inspiración! Todo tenía sentido, no pude evitar pensar en que, en ese momento Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hacia la teniente QwQ Y yo sé que sí vivieron, ambos, ¡Gracias a Dios! (Más bien gracias a Tite) Pero todos en ese capítulo, creo yo, pensamos que Hinamori había -o iba- a morir. Yo lo pensé y lloré a mares. Y aunque he visto esa escena miles de veces, cada vez que la veo mi odio hacia Aizen aumenta... Y lloro de nuevo XD**_

_**Ya, en otras cosas... ¿Han notado que está muy -demasiado para mi gusto- calmado el HitsuHina en FF? ¡No hay ni un fic nuevo desde hace semanas! Es por eso que escribí este rápido, porque necesitamos, debemos regalar el amor Hitsuhina por doquier, ¡No quedarnos de brazos cruzados! XD En serio, por favor... Alguien... ¡SUBA ALGO POR FAVOR! Q.Q Moriré si no leo nada... Una simple petición de una humilde fan, espero que alguien escuche mis súplicas...**_

_**¡Bien! Eso fue todo :) ¡Prometo estar activa para que no se olviden de mí! **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho!**_


End file.
